It's alright now
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: It's alright, I'll protect you forever. Kyoya, it's alright now.
1. Chapter 1

_It's alright, I'll protect you forever._

_Kyoya,_

_It's alright now._

-x-

Hibari sat on the chair, stared at the person in front of him.

The white bandage slowly landed on his wound,

"Aye, Romario, that hurts!" Dino nearly tore the towel that he was pulling to distract him from the pain.

"Boss, learn to take care of yourself!"

"This will be last time, I promise!" He grinned.

He noticed his former student was staring at him quietly.

"What's the matter Kyoya? Did you get a fright?"

Hibari shook his head a little, and left the room.

"What happened to him?" Dino looked at the door.

-x-

Hibari leaned on the door behind him.

Just why,

Why did he blocked the bullet for him.

Idiot.

-x-

_Turning swiftly behind the enemy, he landed the tonfa at the back of his neck quickly to knock him out._

_He turned, and looked at the enemies left._

_Counting quietly,_

_17._

_-x-_

_Finishing the 16th herbivore, he was about to flung his tonfa at the last guy before the _ring_ dropped out from his finger._

_He actually,_

_Panicked._

_Turning, he tried to get the ring that was falling out of the window back._

_The ring touched the tip of his finger, rolling lightly, _

_It was gone._

_He stared at how the ring fall down from the 4th floor to the 1st floor._

_The ring just dropped somewhere in the ruins._

_-x-_

"_Kyoya, watch out!" Suddenly a familiar voice came out and he turned,_

_Gunshots were heard when he turned._

_He fell to the ground, and noticed he was not wounded._

"_Aye..." Dino forced a smile out,_

_Looking at him, he noticed blood gushing out from his arm._

_He blocked it._

_Hibari turned and stared at the guy which was holding the gun, he was trembling._

_'Tch, another herbivore.'_

_Finishing him off was not much of an effort, _

_He turned and looked at his injured former teacher._

"_Let's get back... I'm alright." He managed to smile after all._

_Hibari stared at him for a moment._

_He hit the wound without thinking._

"_WHA KYOYA, THAT HURTS!"_

_He sighed quietly._

_The Cavallone was not alright._

-x-

Opening the door, he was back 'home'.

He wondered how long he has been here.

Being assigned to Italy, Dino just dragged him here once the plane reached.

Walking up the stairs, he opened the door quietly.

He wasn't sure if Dino and him were supposed to be called, lovers.

Staring at the mattress that was lying beside the bed, he sighed.

-x-

"_Here we are!" Dino smiled as he rested the luggage beside the bed._

"_This is your room isn't it?" He couldn't help but he just need to get this clear, although he didn't feel like talking._

_He noticed Dino's smile stiffened._

_He really did._

_He didn't knew why, he paid no attention to it._

_Dino walked past him with quiet steps,_

"_Hey! I need a mattress here!"_

_-x-_

_Hibari sat on the chair as he looked at the mattress landed beside the bed softly._

_He walked to the mattress, but was halted._

"_Wait Kyoya, this is the place where you should sleep on!" Dino pointed to the bed._

"_It's your bed." _

_Dino just shook his head and smiled._

"_It's fine."_

"_... I'll go to the guest room." Hibari sighed and walked to the luggage._

_Dino quickly pulled his arm,_

"_Kyoya, just be with me. Alright?"_

_Staring at Dino's eyes, he just nodded his head._

-x-

Rolling the mattress, Hibari was tired.

Dino was good to him.

Really.

Life couldn't just keep giving way to you.

It wasn't right.

It wasn't.

Pushing the rolled mattress under the bed, he sat beside the window and leaned on it.

Useless.

He thought.

The strongest Vongola guardian, became the weakest after everything.

-x-

"Kyoya, I'm ba-" Dino stopped at what he saw.

Bed, …

"Kyoya, where's the mattress?"

Hibari sat up,

"We are sharing it for today."

"E-EH?" Dino looked at him blankly.

Walking up to him,

"You're having an injured arm, I can't let you sleep on the mattress." Hibari sighed.

Dino was still staring at him,

"... You'll sleep on the bed, I'm taking the mattress out." Hibari sat beside the bed, and when he was trying to take the mattress out,

"Kyoya, I'm happy." Dino smiled as he hugged him.

Hibari leaned his forehead on his shoulder,

Why was Dino happy because of such small things.

"But, if it's because that I've injured my arm, and I got these privileges, I rather I don't have it." Dino smiled.

Hibari felt Dino's arms slowly left him,

Leaning to him immediately, he kissed Dino without thinking.

He decided,

He would be the one that is going to give in from now on.

-x-

Dino thought,

Was it guilt?

Was it because he saved him?

-x-

"Kyoya, this is not right. Really." Dino pushed him away.

Hibari stared at him.

"I-"

"Kyoya, this isn't the way. I don't need all this, really." Dino stood up, and walked to the door.

"It's, almost insulting." Dino forced a light smile.

Hibari leaned back, he could feel the bed behind him.

He didn't want all these.

-x-

I don't own KHR D:

Anyway... A new fanfic of mine! :D

I was thinking of writing it as a oneshot,

But it'll be too long,

So, I'll cut it into chapters :B

I'll update soon, probably tomorrow or something.

Sorry for the grammar mistakes.

Reviews please? :D

Onegaii! _


	2. The leaving

Dino looked at the clock.

It's midnight now, Hibari should be asleep.

Walking to the room, he opened the door quietly.

The bed was empty.

No one was in the room.

Staring at the closet that has a paper 'Kyoya's' pasted on it, he opened it.

Empty.

Dino sat on the bed.

What's happening?

He had been in the living room until now.

If Hibari really took everything and leaves the house, he would be able to see it.

Guest room.

If Hibari wasn't there, Dino would probably go asking.

Why.

-x-

Opening the door,

Hibari was inside.

He never felt so relieved.

Hibari was lying on the bed, he was probably sleeping.

Walking to the bed, he sat on it.

He saw Hibari sitting up immediately,

"Kyoya...?"

Hibari stared at him.

"Get out." Hibari looked away.

"Kyoya, I didn't me-"

"I said get out."

Dino saw Hibari getting off the bed, he caught his arm.

"Kyoya!"

"Let go, I don't want to share a bed with you." Hibari growled as he hit the hand away.

"Kyoya, what happened?"

Hibari got off the bed, and he didn't turn to look at him.

"I'm tired." Hibari grabbed the curtains tightly.

He was tired...

Of Dino?

"What... What are you talking about?"

Hibari let go of the curtains,

"Talk to me again, when you are sure of what 'us' means to you." Hibari turned and looked at him.

Dino looked at the door.

Us...?

-x-

Hibari walked to the door and opened it.

"Kyoya, don't sta-"

"Get out." Hibari pulled him out of the bed.

"Kyoya! Just what-"

"You know why." Hibari pushed him out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Locking the door, he sat down and leaned on the door.

He knew, it would be tomorrow.

"Kyoya, open up..." Dino knew he won't.

He leaned his forehead on the door and whispered,

"Kyoya, are you there?"

"No." Hibari closed his eyes.

"Don't hate me, alright?" Dino took a step back.

_"It's, almost insulting."_

Hibari shook his head and got up.

He wasn't suppose to be sitting here and listen to what the Cavallone had to say.

Leave.

Of course, tomorrow.

Quietly,

Secretly,

Without him knowing.

-x-

Dino looked at the door, there was no response from Hibari.

Sighing softly, he walked away.

Apologize, of course he would.

Tomorrow,

Quietly,

Secretly,

He planned to apologize, and make everything progress.

Yea, both of them.

-x-

Looking at the alarm, it's 4am now.

No doubt, the Cavallone is asleep now.

Hibari opened the door quietly, the corridor was empty.

Not even one of Dino's subordinate was there.

Walking past Dino's room, he stopped and looked at it.

He remembered what Dino said to him yesterday.

"_Don't hate me, alright?"_

That was what he's suppose to say, not Dino.

Being selfish for the last time,

He left the mansion.

He...

Left the Cavallone.

-x-

The escape...

For nothing.

To be everything.

-x-

Hibari Kyoya left.

He didn't leave behind anything.

Not a note of his leaving,

Nothing.

What was Cavallone going to do then.

Survive,

That's what he thought.

-x-

To be continued ~ _

Sorry for my.

idiot grammar.

Really sorry.

And, this chapter just.

.___.

Spoiled everything.

Sorry! T_____T.

Reviews please? [onegaii...]


	3. Red thread

Looking at the watch, one more hour and the plane will arrive.

Waiting wasn't a good feeling.

-x-

Opening his eyes slowly, he saw those faint sunlight shining through the curtains.

Sitting up, it was good that he got his bed back,

But it wasn't good in a way.

"Aye... I'm sure greedy..." He sighed as he got down from the bed and went into the toilet.

-x-

Hibari closed his eyes and felt irritated.

The time just couldn't past faster.

If there was more time for him to wait, a simple meaning was in it.

He had more time to think,

He could still turn back.

The luggage, he stared at it.

Perhaps the empty closet was the last thing he left for the Cavallone,

'I left the house.'

-x-

Knocking on the door, there was no response.

"Kyoya?" He called out again.

Even if Hibari was angry with him, he would still answer.

Opening the door, the bed was unoccupied.

Walking to the bathroom, no one was there.

He opened the closet, it was empty.

"Kyoya..."

Dino stoned there.

He didn't know what to do.

"Ro-ROMARIO! GET A CAR!"

-x-

Hibari looked at the time,

15 more minutes.

He thought of a dream that he had once dreamed of,

Where Dino had a red thread tied on his little finger, he was walking.

At the other end of the thread, he was holding on it.

It seemed that Dino was leading him to a place where he would be happy.

Together.

But now,

He cut it.

He has cut the red thread.

-x-

Dino saw the airport was nearing him,

He hoped he was in time.

"Boss, how did you know that he would be here?"

Dino looked out through the window,

"He thinks that, being out of Italy means that he will be away from me... That... Kyoya... Why are you so stupid..."

-x-

Hibari grabbed the luggage and walked away from the seat.

Walking to the counter, as he gave the person the passport, he thought of the red thread again.

The thread...

He cut it.

Nothing could sew them back anymore.

Dino will continue to walk.

And he would still be standing on the old spot,

He won't move anymore.

Time stop passing for him at that moment.

-x-

Dino ran in the airport,

"Kyoya!"

He turned, and turned.

No sight of him.

No sight of Hibari.

"Romario, give me the list of passengers of all flights today." Dino stared at the plane which was leaving.

He couldn't get him back anymore.

Broken red thread.

-x-

Hibari looked at the airport as it became tinier.

Did he regret it?

No he didn't.

He was lying to himself.

He was,

Regretful.

-x-

"Wh-What?" Dino looked at the lists.

No name of Hibari appeared in it.

He checked the lists again carefully.

"Boss, perhaps he..."

"I think so too." Dino threw the papers onto the table.

Closing his eyes, he wondered,

If all those broken red threads could be mended.

-x-

Staring at the familiar place in front of him,

He was back in Namimori.

-x-

I know, this chapter is late and short T^T

Blast me if you want T~T

*hands gun.

But review please?

Realy! T_T

[Sorry for my lousy grammar]


	4. Escape

Tsuna stared at the person in front of him,

Hibari Kyoya.

"The things that I left at Italy, I'll settle it here as soon as possible."

He drank the cup of water and continued his sentence,

"And so I think there will be no need for me to stay there anymore."

Hibari stood up and heard Tsuna's response for his return.

"E-Eh, Hibari-san. Just asking... Did anything happened between you and Dino-san?"

Hibari turned, and saw Tsuna's slightly pale face.

"Don't tell the Cavallone I'm back, or I'll bite you to death." Hibari opened the door and left.

Tsuna sighed, wasn't it quite obvious that he, Hibari Kyoya, would return to Namimori?

-x-

"... I need to-"

"Boss! You need to finish your work here!"

Dino stared at all the documents,

"At least finish them before you go."

"That will take months!"

He saw the stern looks,

"..."

-x-

Mukuro opened the door, and blinked in surprise.

That was really an unexpected visitor.

"... Aren't you in Italy? You had a tiff with-"

"Shut up, you know why I came here for."

Mukuro sighed.

Although Hibari over the past few years had grown up to be more mature,

And he had already gotten over the hatred he had for Mukuro.

But,

Hibari really behaved in a way Mukuro _couldn't_ understand.

'… Perhaps only he could understand him,' Mukuro thought as he took the keys out.

"Here," He threw the keys, and they landed on Hibari's hands.

Hearing the door shut,

He sighed again.

"Aye... Where's the thank you?"

-x-

Hibari looked at house's surroundings,

Trees were surrounding it,

And it was remote.

Nobody will come here,

Opening the door, he walked in.

-x-

Hibari looked at the containers,

6.

It was more than usual.

"... Is it too much for you to eat?"

She opened the containers and went to take the plates and bowls out.

Hibari sighed slightly.

"Hm?"

She looked at Hibari as she poured the soup into the bowl carefully, before putting the rice in the other two bowls.

Hibari looked at the amount of food, and he nodded slightly.

It was indeed too much,

The food slid from the containers into the plates, and she sat in front of him, with another bowl and chopsticks.

"I've predicted this, and so, there will be someone sharing food with you today!" She smiled.

Hibari shrugged, and started eating.

She shoved her purple hair to a side lightly, before breaking the silence,

"Dino, I think he must be look-"

Hibari drank the soup slowly, "If he was, he would have came looking for me weeks ago."

She chewed the food lightly,

"Hasn't Dino-san been contacting with you?"

Hibari stopped eating, and he continued again,

It seemed that he was hesitating.

"I turned off my phone after calling Mukuro."

She frowned slightly,

"Don't you... Miss him?"

He ate the food with a slower pace,

"Chrome, eat. The food is getting cold."

He couldn't answer her.

-x-

Tsuna handed the files to Mukuro, "Here."

Mukuro counted the files,

"Where's the files for Hibari?"

Tsuna looked around, and took another stack of files for him.

Mukuro turned to leave, but Tsuna asked him a question.

"M-Mukuro, I guess there isn't a need to continue giving Hibari those assignments, let's treat that he's having a holiday here."

The illusionist leaned on the well,

"He'll bite you to death if you do so,"

After finishing his sentence, he left the room.

-x-

Dino threw his phone on the table,

'Kyoya's phone is still off...'

He couldn't help but worry now.

Hibari's phone had been turned off for weeks, since he left Italy.

"Boss?"

Dino snapped out of his thoughts,

"A-Ah, it's nothing..."

'I must quickly finish all this...'

-x-

Hibari watched as Chrome washed the containers,

He was still thinking about her questions.

Chrome turned, to talk to the Cloud Guardian, but stopped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hibari, I'll answer-"

She saw Hibari getting off the couch and opened the door with a fast speed.

"Aye, I was still waiting for a day when it will be Chrome opening and says that you're gone."

She sighed,

Mukuro.

She knew, how much Hibari wanted him to be Dino whenever he came to find Hibari.

-x-

Hibari gave a glare before walking back to the couch,

Mukuro walked in, and closed the door.

"Just finished your lunch?"

Chrome nodded her head and saw the files that Mukuro was taking.

Hibari saw the files, and stretched his hand to Mukuro.

"Aye... Just get back Italy, I don't want to be deliveryman."

Another glare.

Chrome gave a light giggle when Mukuro shook his head and sat in front of Hibari.

"Now now, do you know how many people are asking Chrome and I, where are you?"

Mukuro folded his arms.

Hibari stared at him.

"I-don't-care."

"..."

-x-

"Have you been getting use to the life here?" Chrome asked,

Hibari shrugged.

"I bet he wants to return to Italy,"

3rd Glare.

"Why don't you just talk things out? It's better than hiding from him."

Hibari frowned, "I'm not hiding."

"You're escaping, to be in fact."

-x-

This is to prevent me from getting shot! 0.0

A-AND.

I GUESS.

NO 1896 HERE.

REALLY _ [I was restraining my fingers to type those lovey scene XDDDDD (got too much influence by writing PromiseOfLove -.-) ]

just that,

Chrome and Mukuro are the only ones that know about Hibari's whereabouts.

:DD

Reviews please?

I'll update...

S-O-O-N.


	5. He's back

Mukuro crossed out another date,

It had been 2 months.

"... Cavallone, just what are you doing?"

-x-

Throwing another file onto the table,

"Complete." Dino grumbled.

"Boss, there's still a lot."

Dino stared at the pile, while he suddenly thought of the Vongola.

"Is there anythings for me to do in Vongola?"

Before anyone had the answer for him, he started searching for documents and files that were related to the Vongola.

He flipped the pages in a fast speed,

"Found it. I'm going to Japan right now."

"Boss, you-"

Dino stood up and showed the paper,

"For completing this, we need a trip to Japan."

Dino smiled in victory when Romario nodded.

Really, he thought he was stupid.

Why didn't he thought of this months ago?

-x-

Mukuro opened the door, and saw Hibari sitting there.

Hibari was busy wiping his tonfas, and Mukuro could see blood on it.

"Just came back from a mission?" Mukuro folded his arms,

Hibari ignored him and continued, he thought that was rather obvious.

"Ignoring me, uh?" Mukuro sighed.

-x-

Tsuna ended the phone call, and heard footsteps outside.

Opening the door, he saw Chrome leaving with a bag.

"Chrome?"

"Boss, I'm in hurry now... S-Sorry, I'll be back." Chrome opened the door and left,

"..."

Tsuna stared at the closed door,

"I was going to tell you that Dino has arrived."

-x-

Chrome was running in a swift speed, she was late.

Mukuro and Hibari must be starving, she thought.

She ran recklessly, and she banged onto someone.

"A-Aye..." Chrome rubbed her shoulder,

Opening her eye to looked at the person in front of her,

"It's lucky that the food didn't got spilled... C-Chrome?"

Dino Cavallone.

"... D-Dino!" Chrome stared at him.

"_If he was, he would have came looking for me weeks ago."_

Dino helped Chrome to stood up and handed her the bag of food.

"Wha... You're eating this alone?"

"N-No,"

Chrome had the food behind her, she wasn't sure how to answer him.

"I-I'm bringing this food for Hi-, n-no! Mukuro-sama," She stuttered.

"Eh?" Dino looked at her,

Chrome covered her face with one hand, '… I don't know how to lie...'

"I see, enjoy your meal! I got to find somebody." Dino waved before running away.

Chrome turned,

"Was it wrong... Not to tell him?" Chrome bit her bottom lip.

-x-

Mukuro stared at the opening door,

Chrome was there, and before he could speak,

"S-Sorry, I was late."

-x-

Chrome was eating slowly,

Mukuro and Hibari both noticed.

Something was wrong.

Hibari looked at her, "Did something happened?"

Chrome blinked.

Bull's eye.

"Dino... Dino is back."

Mukuro stared at Hibari,

"... I see." Hibari's only answer before getting back to it.

Mukuro couldn't get it.

"That's it?"

"What?" Hibari stared at him back with annoyance.

Mukuro rested the pair of chopsticks down.

"Weird." Mukuro stood up and walked away.

Really,

The strongest guardian of Vongola was the most stupid guardian after all.

-x-

"..." Tsuna looked straight,

"Tsuna, where's Kyoya? He wasn't in places that he used to be at..."

Resting the cup down, "Actually... I don't know. You've to ask Mukuro or Chrome about that."

Dino blinked, "Why them?"

Tsuna shrugged, "Only they knew about Hibari's whereabouts."

"..."

Before Tsuna could continue, Dino was out of sight.

-x-

Chrome took the plates to the sink,

"I'll do it," Hibari took the plates away from her.

Mukuro stared at them.

"Don't do things to distract you from thinking."

Hibari closed his eyes.

Really,

Why come to find him,

When he had almost given up thinking that the Cavallone will come to find him?

-x-

Mukuro circled the date.

"... He's back."

-x-

Sorry for the lousy grammar...

It's either the next chap or next few chaps,

And it'll end.

Tragedy, Ayck Ayck.

:X

Reviews please? ^^

S-Sorry for the late chap.


	6. Questions on the ending!

Wha... Sorry to disappoint you that this is not a update _

But just to ask,

Should the ending be a happy or a tragic one? :D

I wrote this story out thinking with a tragic one,

But if you people want it to be a happy one,

I'm alright with it.

So,

Feel free to say here.

Or should I write two endings? :D

Sorry for not updating,

I was fussing over the ending of this. ^^''

And having quite a _serious _block,

xD

So,

Please give me your thoughts ! :D

And I'll wrap things up and quickly update.

Thanks for the support.

P/S : If it's tragic, I've already thought of the storyline, and it should. Be kind of, very tragic? XD If it's a happy ending, I'm not sure... Hasn't thought of it first, :P

thPeekaBoo sincerely thanks you guys~ :D

**Kudos to D18~~**


	7. The decision that leads to ?

Dino looked at the red thread.

"Boss, you're thinking of Hibari's dream?"

He laughed softly,

"... I miss him."

-x-

Mukuro opened the door to the white mansion and sighed.

Blood everywhere.

"Tsuna asked me to assist you in it, and you actually finished the family off by yourself."

Hibari turned, and sighed.

"Some escaped, but whatever."

Mukuro looked at him, "You're in a good mood."

Hibari ignored him and walked out of the mansion.

"Normally you will just chase after them and, bite them to death."

Hibari turned and glared at him.

"What are you implying?"

"What makes you that happy? The fact that Dino is-"

Hibari's tonfa was nearing Mukuro, and he dodged it swiftly.

"Aye, don't try to kill someone that had helped you."

-x-

He checked the schedule for today, and sighed.

"Can't I just change everything to a word?" He looked at his subordinates.

Sighing again as he pushed the book in front,

"I wanted everything that had been arranged for future to be changed to Kyoya, Kyoya, and still, Kyoya."

-x-

"So how's the food?" Chrome asked.

"It couldn't be that bad since you made it yourself," Hibari sighed.

Chrome smiled, and Mukuro gave a silent glare.

"So you're saying what I've cooked yesterday was-"

"Plain disaster."

Chrome laughed quietly, while Hibari carried on eating.

"... You should be grateful that I even cooked."

-x-

The people ran, and ran.

Running to a safe place, they looked back at the white mansion.

"Revenge."

-x-

Playing with the ring, he suddenly saw the alarm ringing.

"It's time for meeting Vongola tenth."

Dino kept the ring into his pocket,

"If I could see Kyoya, I'll give him this... That was the cause of him being unaware of the enemy's presence."

Romario looked at his boss,

"And the cause of your arm's injury."

-x-

"Are you alright?"

Chrome turned,

"I'm alright, thanks, Hibari." She smiled before leaving.

Mukuro leaned onto the table,

"She's just having a slight headache."

-x-

Dino remembered when the time when Hibari was gone, he went back to the place where he got injured.

And he found the ring.

The ring that he gave Hibari.

A promise, or was it call possession?

The ring, was to tell everyone.

Hibari Kyoya belongs to Dino Cavallone.

-x-

Chrome took the files out of the shelves,

"... All this, I got to put them in Boss's room."

Opening the door, she ran out of the room.

The pain suddenly came back, and she knocked onto someone.

"W-wha..."

"Chrome! Are you alright?"

She looked to her side, Dino, again.

"Di-Dino-san... I'm alright."

He smiled in relieve and helped to keep the documents.

A paper slipped out, and he looked at it.

'Survivors of Kaneto Family.'

And below it was some kind of codes.

-x-

Kaneto family - The family that Hibari finished off.

:P

Deciding on Dino's reaction about this paper,

It determines about the ending :D

I've decided about the ending,

And...

It would be three different endings! :D

I'll probably publish them at the same time, different chapters.

Well..

1) Dino just kept the paper without asking anything.

2) Dino asked about the Kaneto family.

3) Secret.

xD


	8. 1st : Late,

The first decision,

leads to...

-

-

Dino looked at the paper, and sighed.

Keeping it back to the original place, he gave it back to Chrome.

"Here, be careful."

Chrome smiled slightly and thanked him.

As she turned to leave, she heard Dino calling her.

"Chrome, about Kyoya..."

"You'll see him when it's time." Chrome smiled.

-x-

"It had been 1 hour... Where's Mukuro-sama..." Chrome sighed.

The door opened and Mukuro ran in, "Mukuro-sama?"

"Show me the files," Chrome blinked, and quickly handed him.

"... Damn,"

"What's the matter?"

Mukuro turned, "Go and find Dino and tell him about the codings."

Chrome looked at the codes, and she got a clear idea of it.

-x-

Yamamoto walked on the corridor when Mukuro suddenly stormed past him,

"Mukuro?"

He didn't turned, he left so quickly,

Frowning,

He just had a bad feeling.

-x-

Hibari opened his eyes slightly,

His vision was blurred.

He wondered if Chrome had fever, maybe he had gotten it from her.

Hearing harsh footsteps outside,

The footsteps weren't familiar.

Taking his tonfas out, he bit his bottom lip.

-x-

"D-Dino-san!"

Chrome barged into the room, surprising Tsuna and Dino.

"C-Chrome?"

"Hibari... Hibari's in deep trouble now!"

"Wh-What?"

Chrome explained about the Kaneto family and gave him a paper,

"Address, to his-"

Before she could even finish, he left the room.

-x-

Hibari felt his back hitting the wall,

Who would expect the Cloud Guardian would be losing?

He just had a need to collapse on the wall and just,

Close his eyes.

He heard some noises outside,

The door was getting knocked down,

Soon.

"_Kyoya, just be with me. Alright?"_

Why was he hearing all this?

Dino's voice.

His grip on the tonfas became tighter,

He forced himself to get up.

Walking to the door with unstable steps,

The moment the door opened,

It was determined that today was the death of those herbivores.

Outnumbered,

Of course he was.

But, it wasn't a problem... right?

He saw someone running up the stairs,

Was it alright to fall back now?

Was it?

As he started to fall back, someone caught him.

"Hibari Kyoya, if you die, I'll feed you to the stray dogs."

He looked up,

"I'll bite you to death,"

The illusionist bit his bottom lip, "If you can."

Mukuro closed his eyes when his hands were all bloodied.

The Mist Guardian heard the footsteps,

"Don't say I didn't warn you, I'm not in a good mood now."

He rested Hibari onto the floor, and turned.

His left hand moved away from his red eye,

Kill.

The gun was aimed at the Mist Guardian, but was flipped off,

He turned,

"Don't attack people from the back, it's making me to despise you," He smiled and then,

Hit.

"Mukuro, you were nearly shot." He sighed.

"I know, but you're behind isn't it."

Yamamoto laughed, and saw Hibari trying to get up.

"Hi-Hibari!"

He got up, and used the wall as support.

"Get away."

"_Kyoya, this isn't the way. I don't need all this, really." _

"Who said you get the priority to choose what you one, I'll bite you to death, Cavallone." Hibari muttered softly as he went down the stairs unstably.

As he stepped over all those useless herbivores bodies, he sighed.

"_Don't hate me, alright?"_

Hibari bit his bottom lip,

Really, soon Dino would be the one saying to him,

"Is it alright for me to hate you?"

He guessed,

Stopping his steps, he saw the door being opened.

-x-

Dino opened the door, and saw lots of bodies.

Hibari was standing in the middle, looking at him.

"Ky-Kyoya! You're..."

Dino stopped.

The white shirt.

Stained with so much blood.

Those cuts on Hibari's face,

Hibari moved his leg forward,

Collapsed.

"Kyoya!"

He quickly caught Hibari,

Hibari hated his weakness.

Dino felt the heat from Hibari's forehead,

"Kyoya, you're having a fever... Romario's coming, he will save you, alright? Don't."

He couldn't say out the word.

'Don't die.'

He couldn't.

"The red thread, it couldn't be mended already." Hibari tried to get up, but he didn't have any energy.

"It's never broken, Kyoya, it's has never been broken."

Dino's hands were on Hibari's face,

"Kyoya,"

Hibari sighed when he touched Dino's fingers lightly,

"The ring... I dropped it when-"

"I know, it's with me." Dino took it out,

Hibari leaned on to Dino,

Dino felt fear.

Hibari was getting colder.

"Hang on..."

-x-

Mukuro looked down.

"Hibari..." He turned, and saw Yamamoto.

"The wounds are too severe for even him to take. He's gone," Mukuro slid down and leaned onto the railings.

-x-

"You know, Kyoya. Let's go back to Italy, let's share a bed... No more mattress, I'll demolish every guest rooms."

Looking at Dino, he was trying to persuade himself that Hibari would survive.

He actually knew the fact.

Hibari nodded again lightly, and closed his hand, the ring was in it.

"Then I'll never make a plane that allows you, Hibari Kyoya to board. You'll be stuck in Italy forever."

Nod.

"Kyoya, speak..."

"It's not because that you helped me to take the bullet, it's never the reason." Hibari could feel those blood in the throat struggling to get out, but he bit his bottom lip to prevent it.

"I know, sorry, Kyoya. Don't … die."

-x-

"_Kyoya! You believe that there's a mountain that's made from words?"_

_Hibari turned and looked at him._

"_What?"_

"_I read a book, and it says it's a special place."_

_Hibari sighed, "Only babies believe in it."_

"_He-Hey! They say that if a pair went to the top of the mountain, they'll be forever."_

"_So?" _

_He pulled the curtains,_

_Dino grinned._

"_So, let me lead you to the special place, with the red thread in your dreams."_

-x-

"Cavallone."

"Hn?" Dino bit back his tears.

Hibari grabbed hold of Dino and forced himself to sit up, and so that he was just beside Dino's face.

"The thread is really broken, You couldn't lead me to the special place anymore. _Spiacente_,"

Dino heard a soft 'ting', the ring rolled over somewhere.

Yamamoto looked down from above.

"It's really over."

"Kaneto family... A bunch of traitors." Mukuro clutched his trident tightly.

"How to break this news to Chrome, aye." Yamamoto sat beside Mukuro.

-x-

"You know, Kyoya. I... don't need your sorry... Just wake up." Dino's tears dropped.

No response, not even a bit.

"Let me have the chance to take the bullet for you, alright Kyoya?"

Same...

No response.

Had he really lost Hibari?

Like how the thread was really broken, and Hibari got left behind.

And Dino was stuck at the same place.

"Kyoya.. I should have come earlier... Sorry." Dino hugged Hibari that lightly,

It was like,

He was afraid of Hibari getting hurt by the slightest touch.

"I don't want it..."

Hibari didn't had the ring back,

Hibari...

He...

Doesn't belongs to Dino Cavallone anymore.

"Come back.."

No more.

It was too late.

-x-

T-Tadaa! :D

Thanks DiorCrystal for her help! :D

Hope you guys liked the first ending.. _

The 2nd and 3rd, I'm still writing! :D

I'll work hard!

*burns*

:D

Reviews, onegaii? :D


	9. 2nd : Never,

Dino looked at the paper,

"Chrome... This-"

"It's Kaneto family, it's almost cleared out since Hibari went to them-... I mean-"

"It's alright..." Dino sighed as he looked at the weird bar below it.

Weird.

"You mean, Kyoya once tried to finish the whole family off?"

"There's quite a number of survivors... Hibari didn't chase after them..." Chrome smiled slightly,

Dino checked the bar again,

"Where's Mukuro?"

"What?"

Dino looked up, and saw Mukuro.

"We're going to where Kyoya's, alright?"

"I don't know where he is."

"The people from Kaneto is going after him already!"

Mukuro took the paper,

"I said, trust me!" Dino just pulled Mukuro away, leaving the confused Chrome there.

Chrome stared at the leaving people, and snapped out of it.

"Wa-Wait for me!"

-x-

Hibari heard his phone ringing, and answered it.

"Kyoya!"

Stunned.

Upon hearing there was no reply from Hibari, Dino threw the phone at Mukuro.

"... Hibari, leave the house now."

"... For?"

Dino stared at the phone, Hibari really hates him uh?

"The Kaneto family are coming, so leave the house."

"I can finish them off."

Mukuro sighed, "Fine-"

Dino took the phone, "IT'S NOT FINE! Get out of the house!"

Chrome laughed softly at the look on both Mukuro and Dino.

"... I don't see a need."

"What if something happens to you?"

"I'm that weak, herbivore."

Call ended.

"I wonder how you two actually lived together like this."

Dino glared at Mukuro,

"Aye... Now the thing is get to the house first... Sit back,"Chrome sighed as she increased the speed of the car.

-x-

Hibari took the medicine, and sighed as he heard noises at upstairs.

"Those herbivores... If they're really going to assassinate me... Couldn't they be quiet?"

As he walked up the stairs, suddenly something caught his right arm.

Turning, he was pulled down the stairs immediately.

"I'll-..."

"Ky-Kyoya! I told you to get out of the house!"

Stare.

Mukuro sighed and walked up.

"I'll finish them for you,"

Chrome stood there and laughed awkwardly.

"I'll help Mukuro-sama... Dino-san, bring Hibari out first..."

"I said I'm not that weak."

Chrome's hand was on Hibari's forehead, "You're having a fever."

"You too."

Seeing the female illusionist thinking of what to reply, Hibari sighed.

"Chrome, come out with me."

Dino stared at Hibari.

Breaking loose from the whip, Hibari pulled Chrome while he just pushed Dino.

"W-Wha! Kyoya!"

"You get up."

He turned and took Chrome out with him.

"Hi-Hibari... My fever has healed!" Chrome looked at Dino.

'What?'

Reading Chrome's lips, he got it.

Running to them, he tied Hibari's hands.

"Cavallone, I said-"

He rested Hibari on his shoulder, and turned to look at Chrome.

"Do you want to come with us?"

Hibari was still struggling,

"N-No... I'll go up to see how's Mukuro-sama..."

Dino grinned and walked out.

As he turned, Hibari was now facing her and looking at her.

Chrome smiled and waved.

Hibari sighed.

Why must this happen to him?

-x-

Mukuro pulled the trident out,

"... They're really weaklings."

"Mukuro-sama."

He turned,

"So how's it?"

"It's done,"

-x-

"I'll bite you to death,"

Dino laughed, "It has been awhile since I've heard you saying that."

Hibari bit his bottom lip and stopped talking.

"Kyoya?"

Suddenly Hibari struggled, and he fell of Dino.

"W-Wha! Kyoya! Are you alright?"

Dino quickly ran to Hibari, who was now sitting on the grass.

Hibari sighed as Dino approached him.

Kick.

A real hard solid kick to Dino.

"O-Ow! Ky-Kyoya."

"I told you that I could settle it myself."

Glaring at Dino, he continued.

"You brought the both of them here, what if something happens to them?"

He stopped when he realized Dino wasn't talking.

"Cavallone,"

Dino just looked at him.

Giving a Dino a light kick, he suddenly felt a hand at his waist and pulled him closer to Dino.

Hibari noticed, how long has it been.

It had been so long, since he heard his voice, and saw those familiar eyes of him.

"... Let me go-"

Dino smiled and kissed Hibari.

Hibari guessed if his hands weren't tied up, he would have gave the Cavallone a hard punch.

"I'm glad that you're alright..." Hugging Hibari softly, he whispered.

"Those are weaklings, they couldn't do anything to me."

"Kyoya, let's go back to Italy, alright?"

Hibari sighed, he wasn't listening to him.

"For what."

"For the fact that you're my, Dino Cavallone's lover uh?" Dino grinned.

Hibari sighed, "I'm not. It's insulting to you, right?"

Dino looked at Hibari.

"That's because you only kissed me when I protected you and I-"

"You thought what? Tch."

Dino laughed, "Kyoya, I missed you."

"I didn't."

"I know you did," Dino grinned and looked at him.

Hibari sighed and looked at his tied hands.

"Al-Alright! I'll untie you now."

Once the whip went off, and he received a punch.

"W-Wha Kyoya!"

-x-

Mukuro looked at the scene in front of him.

"... Monkeys."

"They are having fun, aren't they?" Chrome smiled.

-x-

"Wai-Wait Kyoya! Look!" Dino had the ring on his hand.

Hibari took it, and actually 'threw' it.

"KY-KYOYA!"

Dino quickly ran to the place where the ring might be and searched for it.

Chrome giggled when she saw Hibari wearing the ring silently.

They didn't have the need to climb the mountain,

They were already at the top of it when they met.

And the red thread,

Shall never be broken.

-

-

-

Happy ending, ne? :D

Hoped you guys liked this ^^

Now I'm off to write the 3rd one! :D

Sorry for the OOC-ness in this chapter..

-

-

Reviews please? :D


	10. 3rd : Here, Finale

Dino walked to the room as he thought what Chrome told him.

"_They're family that Hibari had tried to clear off, but there's still survivors."_

That made him felt weird already.

Plus the coding,

It made him more and more uneasy.

_-x-_

"_They're family that Hibari had tried to clear off, but there's still survivors."_

The coding...

Suspicious.

"Dino-san... Dino-san!"

Tsuna sighed, what was Dino thinking?

"Dino-san...!"

Finally, he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Y-Yea?"

"... Are you alright?"

Dino shook his head.

The coding.

Date... Today.

Time... 5 minutes later.

Name... Hibari Kyoya.

Address...

So there was where Hibari was staying.

"T-Tsuna! I've something to solve, and so, I'll see you later!"

Dino packed his stuff and ran out of the room.

-x-

Hibari pressed onto his wound, he had been shot.

One at his right arm, another on his left leg, and two on his stomach.

He cursed whoever hid and shot him badly.

Pulling the towel, there was only one.

He tied it around his right thigh, and sighed.

The white towel almost became red so quickly.

Hibari leaned back onto the wall and thought,

70 people were out there.

…

Die or whatsoever,

So be it.

He ran out of the toilet.

-x-

The living room, people collapsed there.

He saw someone flying towards him, and he dodged it.

He saw who attacked the person.

"Ky-Kyoya! You're alright...!"

Dino.

Suddenly Dino pushed him, and he heard a gunshot.

He was pulled up the stairs before he could even react to who got shot.

"Dino, wait!"

"Kyoya... You're bleeding profusely!"

-x-

They ran into the room,

Hibari stood there, and saw how Dino locked the door, pushed the table onto the door, and threw the chair on it.

"Dino,"

He continued doing with his stuff.

"Dino!"

He turned, "Uh?"

"We don't have to hide."

"Your safety first, Kyoya." Dino pulled Hibari.

Hibari sighed, and the next thing he knew was,

They were inside a closet.

"What?"

Dino's hands held onto the door tightly, and he sighed.

"Just stay like this, it can stall some time."

Hibari looked at Dino, he was bleeding.

"... You got shot,"

"It's just one," Dino saw Hibari moving, and he quickly stopped it.

"Ky-Kyoya! Don't move! You're bleeding a lot! Re-"

"Shut up,"

Hibari sighed as he took his jacket and pressed on Dino's wound to stop the bleeding.

"Cover your own wounds! You'll die from the blood loss!"

"It's alright-"

"It's not alright! I said I'll protect you, right?"

Hibari pressed on it harder,

"O-Ow!"

"I said it's alright."

"If you die, I'll follow you." Dino grumbled weakly.

Hibari sighed, "Dying together? I'm not impressed."

"Kyoya, hang on-"

Hibari suddenly leaned onto Dino,

"It's alright..."

Dino felt tears at his eyes when he noticed Hibari got weaker.

He was panicking.

"Kyoya, I want to hear you telling me, I'm still here, when we get out of this. Alright?"

Hibari thought that was stupid, "I don't think so."

"Kyoya, care for yourself, I'm alright with it. It's just a bloody shot!"

"It might cause your death," Hibari stared at him.

Dino let go of the doors and hugged Hibari, making his back facing the door.

"Stupid-"

"It's alright, I promised to protect you."

"But you might-"

"You're the one that might just leave me! I don't want it. Now just rest..."

Dino was serious.

Hibari felt pain when he moved, just a little.

He couldn't move.

"Cavallone,"

"Shh... Don't talk, rest."

"I don't care if this insulting or what, you can't decide."

Dino opened his eyes, what?

Hibari didn't care for the pain, he thought it might be the last time.

Leaning up, he cupped Dino's cheeks and kissed him softly.

They heard the door being slammed open,

Perhaps it was the end?

"I'm _tired_..." Hibari released his grip on Dino, and fell back.

"Ky-Kyoya..." Dino felt his vision going black.

The door to the closet was opened,

And they found two unconscious persons.

-x-

Opening his eyes, he sat up.

"B-Boss!"

Dino looked at the surrounding, he was at the hospital.

'… So I survived...'

"It was lucky that the amount of blood loss wasn't too much!"

Dino took the cup of water, and drank it.

"Hibari's in the next room right?"

"Ky-Kyoya!"

The cup slipped and Dino got down the bed.

"B-Boss! Rest!"

Dino struggled out of the ward, and leaned onto the wall as he tried to get to the ward of Hibari.

-x-

"M-Mukuro! How's Kyoya?"

Staring at Dino,

"Dead."

He widened his eyes.

"W-What?"

Dino hurried to the bed, and he saw the body was covered with a white sheet.

Chrome went into the ward, and looked at Mukuro.

"Kyoya... I told you to care for yourself! You didn't listen. You didn't..."

Dino felt his face being wet, but he didn't care.

Turning to Mukuro,

"It's a sick joke right?"

Mukuro looked at him.

Dino could feel his hopes being crushed.

"Kyoya... I failed. I failed to protect you."

Chrome walked to Mukuro and sighed.

"Dino-san, get some rest first..."

"He's gone."

Dino mumbled as he slid down.

He covered his face with his hands, and sighed.

Just what happened.

He failed.

-x-

Why did he just hear someone crying?

It was making a lot of noise.

"_Kyoya... I told you to care for yourself! You didn't listen. You didn't..."_

Somebody was calling him,

What?

Who?

"_It's a sick joke right?"_

What... Joke?

He couldn't get it.

"_Kyoya... I failed. I failed to protect you."_

Was he dead?

Now it's really a sick joke.

"_Dino-san, get some rest first..."_

"_He's gone."_

He clenched his fists tightly,

It was Dino.

Gathering all his remaining strength, he sat up.

-x-

"_Hibari! Dino-san! Bo-Both of them!" _

_Chrome turned to look at Mukuro._

"_... Take them back, quick."_

-x-

Hibari opened his eyes, and saw someone sitting beside the bed,

"... Dino?"

He looked up.

"... Ghost?"

Mukuro turned to look at the window,

"M-Mukuro-sama, I told you it was a mean joke..."

The illusionist shrugged and left the room.

"Aye... Sorry." Chrome bowed slightly before following Mukuro.

"So you thought hell, I was dead?" Hibari stared at Dino and felt some sharp pain at his stomach.

"Ky-Kyoya! You're not dead?" Dino hurried up to sit beside him, and lifted his chin.

"What?"

Dino looked at Hibari's eyes.

"You still have a chin! You're not dead!"

"How's that related."

Suddenly Dino pulled him into a light hug.

"You gave me a fright... Next time don't do this!"

Hibari sighed,

"I didn't succeed in dying."

"Ky-Kyoya!"

Hibari elbowed Dino weakly, "Get lost."

Dino just lifted Hibari's hand, and helped him to wear the ring.

"... You found the ring?"

"From now on, I'm not going to let anyone to take you away. And you're not to leave me. UNDERSTAND?"

Hibari sighed at the Cavallone's silliness.

"Oh... Wait! I'll go and take a cup of water for you."

As Dino left the bed, Hibari looked at the ring.

"I'm still here."

Dino turned,

He still remembered.

He was happy that Hibari remembered those things he had said.

"Kyoya..."

He ran, and hugged Hibari.

"I'm still here, too."

-x-

-

-

-

I know, it's quite absurd.

x.x

S-Sorry for the disappointment hm DD:

-

-

Thanks for reading until now!

:D

And for the last time~

-

-

onegai~ rviews? :D


End file.
